


Out With The Old, In With The New

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Full Shift Werewolves, I made up my own anatomy, Kind of - they have sex in wolf form, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Sheath Play, Voyeurism, Werewolves, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry becomes the pack's new alpha and Louis can't wait to be bred





	1. Chapter 1

 

So it was finally happening.  

Louis had woken up feeling overheated and needy and just not quite himself.  It was a day he had been anticipating for awhile now so it really came as no surprise.  He was just thankful that he was a bit of a late bloomer and this was happening now and not several months before.  There had always been an anxiety bubbling within him about his first heat.  Their alpha was older, gruff and straight to the point.  While he made sure their pack was healthy and thriving, caring on a personal level was not in his nature.  Louis felt dirty every time he thought of being mounted by such an older wolf, one that could easily have been his father.  In fact, he had taken power shortly after Louis was born so it wasn’t an exaggeration.  

Now his oncoming heat brought butterflies to his stomach with an excited anticipation.  

It hadn’t been long since their new alpha had assumed the position of power in their pack and it had been a surprisingly peaceful transition.  It was the first indication that things would be better, that things had changed, that Louis didn’t have anything to fear.  

There had been murmurs trickling through the pack for a while that an opportunity for a new alpha to challenge the old was opening up, everyone wondering who would rise to the occasion.  With their customs and traditions, it was difficult to hide the shortcomings of their alpha in his older age.  Most of the pack gathered to watch mating sessions so when a heat passed without a pregnancy, the virility and strength of their alpha was immediately in question.  That was the first sign that it was time for someone new.  

There were so many knotheads that Louis knew that were itching to challenge their alpha.  It made him ill to think of any of them knotting him full of their pups and getting a sick satisfaction from doing it.  Urge to breed was not what made a good leader.  The pack would become a mess in no time with that attitude.  Breeding the pack’s bitches was just a small part of the job, a way to make their pack stronger, to pass the best genes on to their offspring.  Louis wanted to be proud of the pups he would carry.  

And then there was Harry, a prince charming of sorts.  

Louis had always found him to be a very handsome but quiet wolf.  He skirted the edges of the pack, polite and never aggressive with the other young males who always seemed to have scuffles amongst themselves in power plays.  Some were surprised that it was Harry who stepped up but to Louis it made perfect sense.  He didn’t want a showy wolf that hid behind false vibrato, he wanted a wolf who was confident and rational.  That was exactly what Harry was.  

It had been a calm transition in the end.  The pack had gathered for a mating, most growing bored with how long it was taking, some even wandering off when their alpha’s inability to knot was becoming apparent.  It seemed like time came to a standstill when there was movement in the clearing, everyone holding their breath as Harry emerged and confidently approached the couple like he was meant to be there.  

Louis had heard stories about all out brawls, brutal attacks that came with the fight for power.  Their alpha even had scars on his body from the fights of his youth to maintain his place in the pack.  It went very differently for Harry.  He padded up to the mounted alpha almost casually and as if it was just a formality, bit the scruff of the older alpha’s neck to pull him off the omega in heat.  

The pack whined while they snarled and nipped at each other, the timbre of the sound setting the whole pack on edge.  Harry stood his ground and slowly advanced until the old alpha was pushed to the edge of the clearing, nearly crawling on his belly in submission.  Louis had never heard of an exchange of power that let the old alpha live, even if the kill was just symbolic the other was never left alive.  But Harry was different and let the defeated wolf slink away, cowering in his humiliation.  Harry let him live.  

The pack was yipping and howling around him, the others who had wandered off swiftly returning to witness the drama unfolding.  Harry stalked in a circle around the edge of the clearing, shoulders squared and held high, neck extended in a show of dominance.  He was a handsome wolf with sleek brown fur, healthy stature and bulky in all the right places.  Louis found it quite arousing.  The red tip of Harry’s dick was peaking out from his furry sheath when he started to scent the waiting bitch, rubbing around her in circles as he made a display of his new position.  

Several other contending alphas tried to approach him but he shut down every attempt with an ease that oozed dominance and control.  It nearly felt like the scene before him was setting off Louis’ heat with the wetness he felt collecting around his hole.  He rubbed himself against the grass, whining at the feeling.  He nearly lost himself when Harry’s eyes snapped directly to him, licking his chops as he held eye contact for several long seconds.  Surely Louis’ mind was just playing tricks on him, though.  There was no way Harry would take notice of him, just one omega in the sea of their pack.  

Harry growled before finally mounting the bitch in front of the pack.  There was a moment of silence before the noise around him picked up again, different emotions bouncing around being projected by different members of the pack in different vocalizations.  The deep red of his penis could be seen from Louis’ angle as it appeared from it’s sheath, strong thrusts moving it closer to the bitch’s entrance.   It only took a few searching jabs until it found what it was looking for, driving into the wet hole with purpose.  Harry’s furry hips began jackhammer thrusts, his muscular thighs and legs working while his front legs held her in a vice like grip, pulling her back onto his penis.  She had yelped out as he penetrated her, initially trying to pull away before going pliant in his hold.  

It felt like mere seconds before his hips were nearly still, his knot locking tightly within her to seal in his seed.  Harry’s tail was raised just enough for Louis to see his balls, contracting visibly in pulses while he bred her full.  He had seen this same scene many many times before in his life but this was the first time he noticed the details, the first time he wanted to notice the details, the first time he found it so arousing.  He wanted to be that bitch, he wanted to be bred by Harry, he wanted it right then.  

After a few minutes Harry shifted and maneuvered one hind leg over her hips so they were locked ass to ass.  He bared his teeth in a snarl, growling menacingly at any males who dared tried to approach him in his vulnerable state.  Louis was surprised at how vicious he could seem after appearing so docile before, after letting their previous alpha live.  It was intimidating but thrilling to Louis.  

When Harry’s knot finally popped out, Louis’ jaw dropped at the sight of the still engorged penis falling to hang between Harry’s legs.  It was long and thick and glistening wet, still spurting out small bits of semen that marked the ground.  He took a strutting victory lap around the circle to show off his virility and it had Louis’ mouth watering.  The pack all dropped to their bellies in submission as he passed, accepting their new alpha with respect.  

While the rest of the pack began to drift away from the clearing now that the drama and the mating was over, Louis hung back in the shadows.  He watched as Harry flopped down onto one hip, raising the other hind leg and twisting his head down to start licking at his red veiny penis to clean himself.  Louis continued to look on as it shrank and slowly disappeared back into his sheath, oddly fascinated with the sight.  Being a rare male omega, his anatomy was a bit of an unexplained mystery.  During the odd times that he shifted into his human form, he appeared as a normal boy.  He had a fully functional penis and balls and he made good use of them in that form.  

His wolf, however, was much different.  His dick was only there as a way to piss, lifting his leg rather than squatting like the female wolves did.  He lacked any other functional aspect, though.  He didn’t have anything that extended or got hard and he didn’t have a knot to pop.  He also lacked a pair of balls bulging out from under his tail.  In their place he had genitalia more similar to a female.  No one knew the reasoning behind his strange gender, it was just the way it was when it happened.  

Pheromones were surging with a new alpha in place and many of their pack’s omegas were being triggered into heat.  Nightly Louis watched as Harry bred every one of them, many of those days even more than one.  He seemed to never tire, knotting each bitch with the same enthusiasm as the one before.  Louis never missed one of them, eyes zeroed in on his knot and then gazing at the rest of his features after they were tied.  Harry really was an absolutely gorgeous wolf.  Louis could never look away.  

It was strange for Louis.  Without the same anatomy as a human, he hadn’t yet been able to experience being penetrated the way he was longing to.  He could feel himself oozing slick, his hole pulsing to grip onto something but still didn’t know what that would feel like.  It wasn’t possible to maneuver sex toys as his wolf or very difficult at the very least.  He didn’t want to find himself in such an embarrassing position.  Sex amongst members of the pack was strictly forbidden, only the alpha allowed to breed.  It wasn’t worth being exiled just to feel something sliding into his hole.  It also meant the alpha doing the deed would lose his balls or worse and Louis didn’t want to be responsible for that either.  But there was also something thrilling about their alpha being his first, especially now that their alpha was Harry.  He could imagine that first thrust, painful yet satisfying while the whole pack watched on.  They would be a beautiful pairing, of that he was sure.  He wished he could watch it as a spectator as well when the time finally came for it to happen.  It filled his every fantasy when his mind drifted off, getting a good look at Harry’s engorged penis each and every time it swung heavily between his legs after he pulled out of another omega.  Just the weight of it hanging there made him crave it.  

When it finally came, he recognized the early signs of his first heat right away.  He tried to pace away his nervous energy by trotting around his den but soon the shifting of his slick hole became too distracting.  He plopped down and tried to lick at it but it just became thicker the more he swiped away with his tongue.  It was becoming too much for him to just wait it out.  The urge to grab the attention of their alpha was also growing stronger and he needed to search him out.

The other wolves turned to watch him pass as he moved around their territory, no doubt giving of the scent of the position he was in.  He kept his tail held high to let his pheromones flow freely and attracted a string of younger males trailing behind him in the process.  He could smell Harry close before he saw him, whining high in his throat as soon as he caught a whiff of it.  

Harry rose from his spot on the ground as Louis approached, nostrils flaring and lips raising to reveal his teeth while he scented the air.  Louis whined and dropped to the ground at his feet, twisting his body as he rolled over and presented his belly to their alpha.  Harry acted indifferent but Louis could tell it was just part of the dance, the ritual.  Harry was still scenting the air, his tongue flipping out to wet his nose more rapidly than normal and that gave him away. 

One of the younger males started to inch a little too close and that was when Harry broke, snarling and snapping a warning at the wolf who quickly retreated back into the bushes. Louis took it as a form of praise, as acceptance of the prospect of mating.  If Harry had rejected him, he would have had to leave the pack.  He couldn’t remember a time when that had happened.  

With that, Louis hopped up and began to run away from the alpha.  It was all for show, his speed not even close to how fast he could travel if he had really been trying to get away.  He was starting the chase and if Harry engaged with him, it would mean more than just a routine mating.  Their alpha didn’t bother with mating rituals for all the bitches and Louis knew he would be embarrassed for having the guts to even prompt them if Harry didn’t reciprocate.  Part of him was even scared to look back to see if the alpha was following him.  Because of that, the nip at his hind leg caught him off guard.  He nearly stopped dead in his tracks and was shocked to find that Harry had taken the bait. 

He felt a cool nose press against his sex, the alpha scenting him in his most intimate places where it was the richest.  His warm tongue lapped against him, swiping away the gathering slick there.  Louis whined with need, torn between letting himself be taken and pulling away from the overwhelming sensation.  

Louis turned his head to nip at Harry, taking off to trot away a few feet.  This would be the real test but without hesitation, Harry was right on his heels.  Harry nosed along his fur, rubbing his whole body against him.  He rounded him multiple times until Louis could smell the alpha’s scent sticking to his own fur and he delighted in the feeling of being owned, being claimed.  Harry mounted him in a mock mating, letting Louis get used to the weight of his body on his back.  It felt amazing, better than what he imagined and it pained him to pull his body away but it was expected.  They wouldn’t actually mate until he was at the height of his heat and the whole pack was there to witness that the pups were their alpha’s.  

The two skirted around each other all day, nipping and flirting with each other until Louis didn’t know how much longer he could take it.  He could feel his sex swollen under his tail and the fur around it wet with his slick and the swipes of Harry’s tongue.  The urge to be bred was becoming overwhelming but Harry had yet to give in to what he wanted.  

The sun was low on the horizon when Harry finally led him to the clearing.  The alpha let out several long howls to summon the pack and paced around Louis who could do nothing but stand there panting in the thick of his heat.  Harry was pacing around the circle, identifying any threats before they began.  

Louis was nervous and felt strange with so many eyes on him but he had been fantasizing about this for ages.  He couldn’t wait for Harry to slide into him, to fuck him full of his pups, for his knot to tie them together.  

It wasn’t long before Harry was nosing at him again, licking at his sex like he was starved for it.  Louis had never seen him so intense before mating but thought that maybe it was just his heat addled mind exaggerating things.  

He didn’t have a lot of time to think about it before the weight of Harry’s rib cage was resting on his back, his front legs gripping him just in front of his hips like the strongest bear hug.  He wouldn’t have been able to get away if he tried.  The movement was immediate, waves like the ocean rocking him until he felt the hot poker hit the thin fur under his tail.  He raised it out of the way and squared his feet, feeling himself engorge with the alpha so close.  

The moment it hit the target was hard to describe.  It felt like his body was drawing it in as soon as it pierced through his hole, plunging in with a long extended motion that happened fast.  The temperature was scorching like it had been pulled out of an oven but it felt heavenly as it plunged deep.  The thrusts were hard and fast after that, everything he imagined yet not at the same time.  Harry’s dick didn’t start out thick as he imagined it would, instead steadily growing in girth as it pounded into him.  The alpha’s hips were also warm as they surrounded his own, cradling his hind quarters like a heavy blanket.  

Louis began to whine when he felt the alpha’s knot popping in and out of him as it started to swell and it began to burn with the stretch.  He tried to pull away from the feeling but Harry kept him held tight in his grip, his hips moving forward to follow every time Louis was able to take a step.  Louis whined and then a thrust with extra momentum pushed the knot into place and the quick expansion of it took his breath away.  

Harry’s hips continued to move with his knot snug, the size of it shifting and making Louis’ whole body quiver with the sensation.  

And then he was being flooded with hot cum, each rush accompanied by a noticeable spasm of Harry’s thick cock.  If he were human he knew he’d be moaning but instead he whined, his whole body rocking with satisfaction better than any orgasm he’d ever felt.  He didn’t think he would be able to feel Harry filling him but he was surprised that he could, a heaviness settling inside him were Harry’s seed was pooling.  There was no doubt he would be knocked up from just this once. 

Harry stayed on top of him until his legs felt fatigued from holding his weight, the alpha not turning their tie tail to tail as he usually did.  He felt another thrust forward and Harry bit down through his fur to the skin at the base of his neck, holding it there until Louis was pliant for him.  Harry was taking him as his mate.  

It was the role of their alpha to breed their pack but an alpha usually took one omega as his own.  He was asking Louis to be that omega.  He could have cried at the overwhelming honor it would be.  

Louis submitted to the request easily, lowering his head and whining in response.  The pack was yelping their approval but it sounded muted to his ears, just the rush of Harry surrounding him overwhelming all of his senses.  

Harry slipped out after a while and rubbed around him in comforting circles.  Louis was exhausted and curled up on the ground at his alpha’s feet who stood guard over his new claim.  Louis had never felt so happy.  

After a while Louis could feel another wave of heat rising inside of him.  Normally just once would suffice but with the alpha lingering it was keeping it alive.  Harry was growing restless and soon began nosing at Louis to get up.  Harry was ready to go again which was something most of the bitches never got.  Louis smiled to himself as he raised to his feet.  Louis was going to get the whole night.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have gone through to check for spelling errors but its 1am and I'm a bit lazy right now so sorry in advance!

* * *

 

 

Louis had just shifted toward the edge of the woods, pulling some shorts and a tshirt onto his naked human body.  He was feeling desperately in need of a shower and wanted to take advantage of the hot water at the pack house while he still could.  Even though the house was set on a larger plot of land that had a backyard opening into the wildlife preserve, it wouldn’t alway be safe for him to return in human form once he was showing.  They sometimes conducted business at the house and others in the pack lived in their human forms more than the rest so you never knew who might be around.  It would be too difficult to try to explain away why a male looked so pregnant if someone happened to see.  

He was just ruffling his hair into place when he heard a rustle in the brush behind him and turned quickly on high alert.  

“Louis!” He breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Harry who jogged the last few yards that separated them.  Louis ducked his head when he was addressed, bashful as they met for the first time after everything in their human forms.  He had basically married the wolf a matter of hours before but it felt so different when it was Harry standing in front of him instead of alpha.  He hadn’t even had time to fully process what had happened or how he felt about any of it.  The haze of his heat had barely lifted from his mind.  

“Hey,” Harry greeted once they were in front of one another, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for not giving you a heads up before, you know, claiming you in front of everyone.  I was going to ask you but I hadn’t really had a chance yet and then… you know... “ 

Louis blushed with the knowledge that Harry’s actions had been premeditated, that he not only knew Louis in the crowd but had thought about it just as Louis had.  He kept his face tilted down just a bit in submission but sneaked glances up at Harry’s body.  He stood fully naked with no shame, stance still dominant but in a way so different from his wolf form.  His shoulders were wide and his body thick while also appearing lean and slight at the same time.  Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“Its okay.  I would have said yes anyway,” Louis glanced up to meet Harry’s eyes, biting his lip, not wanting to admit how much it had turned him on for it to have happened the way that it did.   He’d never had such intense orgasms in his life and could at least acknowledge to himself that a lot of it was fueled by being claimed in front of an audience while Harry bred him.

“Yeah?” Harry looked relieved, pushing his curly hair up off his forehead, all the chiseled muscles in his abdomen rippling with the movement.  His wide dimpled smile made him appear young and innocent and it was hard to reconcile the image before him with the aggressive wolf he knew him to be.   

“Yeah.  I’ve been thinking about it.”  Louis hadn’t planned on admitting his fantasies but figured it would do no more damage than inflating the alpha’s ego.  

“You were thinking about me?” Harry’s lips curled into a suggestive grin, “With all those times you watched me I can’t say I’m surprised.”  Louis’ cheeks burned, he could feel the heat traveling to his ears with embarrassment.  

“Everybody watches you,” Louis tried to deflect.  

“Not the way you do… not the way you stay after everyone else has gone.  Not the way you whine.”

Louis could tell Harry was trying to get a rise out of him by calling him out and he couldn’t tell if he was more aroused or embarrassed by it, both emotions surging strong.  

“I can hear it over everything you know, since the very first time.  You were never like that before… I used to watch you.  I think you like watching me knot other Os.  I think you get off on it.” 

“So what if I do?” Louis tried to sound confident but it came out with less power than he hoped when he became distracted by the sight of Harry’s dick, swallowing thickly around the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight.  Harry was getting hard and was doing absolutely nothing to hide it.  Louis knew he was trying to rile him up but really Harry was turning himself on by bringing it up.  It was obviously a kink that they mutually enjoyed or at least that’s what Louis hoped it meant. 

Harry sauntered up to him, moving around until he could press his naked body against Louis’ back.  He leaned in and his moist breath against Louis’ ear made his whole body shiver.   

“It turns me on when I see you watching,” Harry murmured while he moved his plush lips against the sensitive spots around his ear.  “Just wait until you take your place at the head of the circle every time, a front row view while you know you’re coming home with me.  Move into my den, Louis, come home with me every night.”  

Harry’s hand slid down to grip Louis’ hard cock through his shorts, his hand big and firm against him.  Louis couldn’t help but breath out a moan, sagging back against him with the feeling.  With the hormones of his heat still lingering in his blood he still felt extra sensitive, slick beginning to warmly seep from his hole.  Harry slid his hand down the front of Louis’ shorts, his palm surprisingly soft against him as he began to stroke his length in slow motions.  It was the first time anyone had touched him in his human form other than himself and his body loved it, he loved it.  

“Fuck, you’re just as responsive like this too,” Harry mumbled against his skin, his teeth gently sinking into the meat at the base of his neck.  Louis whimpered.  His shorts fell down around his ankles without much effort and he followed pliantly as Harry brought them down to their knees on the soft grass.  Louis’ thighs were spread and with his back still against Harry’s chest was basically sitting in his lap.  Harry shifted just enough to get a hand on his own dick, rubbing the head of it through the slick collecting between his cheeks.  

“You want me to take you right here where anyone could see?” Harry rumbled his question out with a growl, breeching him with just the head of his dick.  Louis did like that idea but it wasn’t what was driving his libido.  Harry oozed confidence and was taking what he wanted.  Louis was more than happy to be on the receiving end of it.  

Louis body trembled, coming hard onto the ground in front of them while Harry pushed in with a long slick slide.  It was a sensation he’d never felt before, even with the few times he’d experimented with his own fingers.  It left him breathless and nearly gasping for air, Harry’s hand moving to his belly to hold his body up against him, tshirt bunched up against his chest.  

“Holy shit,” Louis’ hands reached back to grasp at the alphas hips, trying to hold him in while he chased the sensation.  It didn’t feel like he had something up his ass, it felt entirely different and he shifted his hips experimentally.  “Where  _ are _ you…” he mumbled to himself, his own dick still hard even after coming.  

Harry started small but deep thrusts to match Louis’ motions, his human cock starting out large instead of engorging once inside as he had experienced before.  It was a lot to take but it felt good to be full, overwhelming even.  

“Where our pups go,” Harry answered him anyway, pressing his hand just below Louis’ belly button where he could feel the movement from the outside.  It was his own body but something that had never occurred to him.  It didn’t make sense for slick to come from his ass when that wasn’t where it was when he was a wolf.  Now that Harry was moving he could feel the split that sent his dick forward towards his womb instead of up into the uncomfortable direction he was expecting.  

“You’re already full of them… I can smell it on you,” Harry’s nose nuzzled in under his ear and made a show of scenting him.  Louis knew their bodies weren’t made to carry litters like other canines but it was still referred to in the same ways and it made Louis moan to think about it.  He felt speechless, unable to form any words with the sounds that were streaming out of him and Harry matched his enthusiasm with deep grunts and growls while he fucked him right there amongst the trees at the edge of the pack house yard.  “Still gonna knot you so good every day just to be sure…” 

Louis could hear the sounds of the forest around them, the birds, the crunch of distant leaves, the shifting of the brush with small animals but it did nothing but add to the experience.

“These aren’t much use,” Harry nipped at his ear while the hand that had been around his dick slid down to grip his balls.  “So pretty as a wolf without them.  But you don’t need them when you have my knot to do all the work.”

Louis could feel his knot forming, stretching his hole with each thrust while he tugged at Louis’ sac.  He hadn’t realized Harry could knot in human form as well but he didn’t question it when he could feel it swelling.   

Harry was loud when his knot began to form, grunting loudly while his hips slapped up against Louis’ cheeks with precise and hard thrusts.  The sound that came from him when they were finally knotted together almost sounded like a roar, echoing around them like a battle cry.  If Louis wasn’t being stuffed full he was sure he could have come from being the one to cause that sound alone but as it was, the full body experience had him coming again, the evidence of both his orgasms slipping through the blades of grass and down to the earth.  

“Fuck you feel good.  I’ve never done it like this before,” Harry exhaled against Louis’ sweaty hairline, resting his forehead down against the damp tshirt covering his shoulders.  

“Outside?” Louis asked through his hazy mind, confused. 

“In this form,” Harry clarified.  He took Louis’ hand and led it down between their thighs, just under where they were connected together.  He curled their fingers together to cup his tight balls that were pulsing, squeezing gently.  

“Its like my favourite part,” Harry mumbled, “It feels so fucking good and my body just keeps pumping.”  Their hands held him together and it was the most intimate thing Louis had ever experienced.  He could feel Harry pulsing in his hand but also the twitches of his dick locked deep inside him and the warmth of fluid he was being filled with.  

“I didn’t think I’d like it this much,” Louis admitted as they both just sat there in the open feeling each other. 

“I didn’t think I would either,” Harry confessed, rubbing his free hand affectionately over Louis’ stomach.  

“You didn’t think you would like being alpha?” he turned his head just a little to see his face.

“I mean I think everyone thinks they’d like being alpha but I don’t think anyone realizes the physical changes that come with it.  But it feels good, the surge of energy and strength and hormones,” he pushed his hips up against Louis to punctuate his point.  “But sex aside, it feels good to be able to help the pack too.”  

“It suits you,” Louis nods, relaxing his weight into Harry’s hold, sated and sleepy, “I’m glad its you.” 

“Come stay in my den?” he asked again, pressing soft kisses up his neck. 

“Yeah, course I will,” Louis nodded.  Eventually Harry’s not went down enough for him to pull out and they both headed up to the house for a much needed shower.  

 

-

 

Louis watched as Harry padded his way around the clearing, his wolf looking more majestic each day with his silky fur that had grown thicker around his neck and almost made him look lion-like in a way.  His features were enhancing as their alpha, appearing broader and taller than he had as just a member of the pack.   It made Louis fill with pride at how natural Harry was with his role and even more proud to have been chosen as his second, his mate.  

He sat tall at the head of the circle, just inside the boundaries that the pack resected during a mating.  He felt important and respected, holding his position while everything began.  

Harry started by sniffing around the omega in heat, the first since Louis.  Harry kept glancing at Louis, their ability to communicate more enhanced since their bonding.  Harry wanted him to watch and made sure he was doing so before he started.  

Louis shifted where he sat while Harry sniffed under the wolf’s tail, wasting no time before easily mounting.  Their eyes connected when Harry looked to the side and Louis licked his chops as Harry began to thrust forward.  At that angle Louis could see the red point of his dick peek out for a moment before it penetrated, powerful hips beginning their frantic thrusts.  It wasn’t long before the two were tied together, Harry’s mouth open and panting with his tongue lolled out the side.  Louis was on his feet in an instant, padding over to the two and sticking his nose up between Harry’s hind legs where he was knotted in place.  He didn’t linger there and instead licked at Harry’s balls, secretly sharing a moment of connection as they contracted beneath his ministrations.  

He should have been jealous but instead it excited him, watching the way Harry turned tail to tail.  It turned him on to think of Harry breeding with the whole pack but only having sex with him for fun, for his own pleasure.  

As soon as his knot had gone down and he had pulled out, Harry immediately padded over to Louis, scenting him and rubbing his body against him while they circled each other.  Louis was already beaming with the affectionate gestures and was the only one allowed to follow Harry to bed down in his den.  

 

-

 

It was a hot afternoon and Louis was just returning from having a swim at the lake.  He paused in a small meadow filled with flowers that allowed the sunlight to shine through the usually thick trees.  He knew he couldn’t lay out long in his human form if he wanted to avoid a sunburn but air drying in the heat sounded like a nice idea.  He spread out over the cool grass, trying to mash down the least amount of wildflowers that he could.  

That idea was a waste of time when a large wolf strode into meadow and flopped down at his side, crushing a wide area with his body.  

“Way to go Harry,” Louis muttered, reaching out to ruffle the fur on his head.  If anyone else was around the move would probably be viewed as disrespectful but as just the two of them, Harry leaned into it.  He playfully licked at Louis’ face and rolled onto his back, begging for attention.  

“God, you’re just an oversized dog,” Louis rolled his eyes but secretly loved it, sitting up to rub his belly.  He scratched at his fur and enjoyed the soft warmth of it even leaning to rest his head against his ribs.  Harry eventually turned to lay on his side, Louis draped over him from behind, head resting on his shoulder.  Louis’ fingers idly continued to rub his belly, the tips searching out the small bumps of his nipples.  He wondered if the nubs were sensitive like his own human nipples were but the attention only seemed to be relaxing Harry beneath him, the tip of his tail tapping against the grass every few moments. 

Harry was a substantial wolf, the length of his body nearly matching Louis’.  If Louis stumbled upon him as a natural human, he would probably be terrified purely by his size.  It made him smile to think about how scary Harry probably looked while in private was just the puppy he was right now enjoying a cuddle.  

He had never spent more than a few minutes with any of them in wolf form while he was human.  It was strange to think about how he appeared from the outside when he was also a wolf.  He took the opportunity to explore the details, hands sliding down Harry’s front leg to play with his paws and was surprised to find how soft the pads of his feet were despite the hard terrain the forest bed could be.  Louis had been hesitant at first, still testing the boundaries of Harry as his alpha and Harry as his bond mate but when he wasn’t snapped at or pushed away, he continued.  

He rubbed up to his soft silky ears, feeling them between his thumb and forefinger.  Harry sighed out beneath him and he moved on, fingertips exploring his muzzle and his cold moist nose.  It made Harry snuffle and flip his tongue out over it and Louis grinned at the reaction.  

Louis rubbed back down the wolf’s belly, pausing for a moment as his curiosity started to get the best of him.  He inched further down with each stroke until his extended pinky grazed his furry sheath, gauging the reaction it got.  Harry didn’t visibly react so he tried it again, running the tip of his little finger along the edge.  Harry just extended his hind leg back to leave the area more expose and so Louis decided to throw all caution to the wind and go for it.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t already had sex multiple times or that he wasn’t freshly pregnant with Harry’s own pup.  

The fur between his hind legs was surprisingly soft and short, fuzzy against his palm.  He could feel the hard length of Harry’s cock inside his sheath like a gun in a holster and gently started to feel around the area.  He started back at the base and was surprised to feel the slight bulge of his knot already there under his skin.  It was firmer than a human cock not in use and he thought he read once that there was actually bone involved when it came to canine penises.  He slid his hand up the loose skin to the opening, fascinated when the red tip of his penis poked out when he started to stroke back down.  

It was so different from his own human dick that he couldn’t help but explore, fingers probing at the opening there.  Harry hadn’t pushed him away yet and when he glanced up, found that his eyes were still closed and his body relaxed, unbothered by his explorations.  He gripped him gently through the loose skin, sliding his hand up and down so each time the tip of his penis poked out.  He grew more bold and held the sheath back with one hand, the other reaching forward to carefully touch the moist and veiny point sticking out.  

With that Harry shifted, snuffing and letting out a noise as he lifted his head and turned to lick where Louis’ fingers had been.  He stood up from there, stretching out his hind legs and stepping forward as he yawned.  

Louis was scared that Harry was upset with him for exploring him in the most intimate places and quickly shifted to start running across the meadow.   Harry caught up with him in just a few strides, stopping him in his tracks with a few playful nips at his heels.   He was circled while Harry growled but not aggressively and then the weight of the alpha’s body was on his back.  Louis whined when he realized what was happening, the spear of his dick poking at his hole a moment later.  His hole wasn’t wet yet but the moisture of Harry’s penis started the process, his dick pulling the slick from inside of him as he started to thrust inside.  

He should have expected that he had turned Harry on by playing with his dick and he was so relieved that he wasn’t mad at him overstepping his boundaries.  Louis whined as Harry drove into him deeply, slick running freely to invite him in as his body shook with the thrusts.  His knot stuck on his hole quicker than usual, locking them together while Harry panted above him.  He dropped to let his front legs rest against the ground which shifted Harry deeper, both of them whining at the different angle.  

Louis knew he would never grow tired of this, never stop loving how full it felt to be knotted by their big alpha.  He was smug when a member of their pack passed them.  He was the only one who had the privilege of getting this whenever he wanted.  

They walked side by side back to the clearing once they were done, their shoulders leaning together with their leisurely pace.  He could feel Harry’s seed leaking out of him as they walked and he grew bashful each time Harry stopped them so he could move around and lick him clean. 

There was another waiting to be bred in the clearing that night but after they were done, Louis knew he’d be begging for that knot yet again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is marked as complete but I will probably come back and add chapters to this verse as I am inspired. Subscribe if you don't want to miss anything. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
